Un sabreur et une fée
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand Sanji découvre quelque chose sur Zoro et Aiko. Comment va-t-il le prendre ?


Un matin comme les autres sur le Sunny. Tous les Mugiwara étaient dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Tous sauf une Mugiwara … Sanji regarda Luffy.

Sanji : Tu peux aller voir Aiko s'il te plaît et lui dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt ?

Luffy : Yosh ! J'y vais.

Le jeune brun alla donc à la chambre d'Aiko où il toqua à la porte.

Luffy : Aiko ? Tu es réveillée ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse alors entra doucement et vit son amie dormir. Il se rapprocha et vit qu'elle était nue dans ses draps, tenant le haramaki de Zoro contre sa poitrine. Il n'en tint pas compte et tapota son épaule.

Luffy : Aiko ? On mange.

Aiko : Mmmh … j'arrive.

Luffy : Ok.

Il quitta la chambre précipitamment et Aiko réalisa. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et se leva en vitesse.

Aiko : Oh non pas ça ! Luffy attend !

Elle savait qu'il allait tout raconter aux autres.

Le brun revint à la cuisine.

Lufy : Elle arrive.

Sanji : D'accord.

Luffy: Mais euh …

Sanji : Quoi ?

Luffy : Pourquoi elle dormait toute nue ?

Équipage : !

Zoro : *Oh oh …*

Sanji : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le capitaine regarda son second.

Luffy : Pourquoi elle dormait avec ton haramaki Zoro ?

Sanji : !

Le blond comprit vite et réagit au quart de tour.

Il donna son plus puissant coup de pied à Zoro qui passa à travers la porte, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir tellement Sanji eut été rapide.

Sanji : Enfoiré !

Le vert termina sa course dans le mât, se le prenant violemment dans le dos puis tomba sur la pelouse, presque inconscient et le dos en sang.

Aiko sortit à ce moment, alertée par le bruit.

Aiko : Qu'est-ce que- ?

Elle vit Zoro à terre.

Aiko : ZORO !

Elle descendit en trombe les escaliers et alla auprès de Zoro qui essayait de se relever, crachant du sang.

Aiko : Ne bouge pas je vais te soigner.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle s'agenouillait tout près de lui et il tomba contre elle, incapable de tenir debout.

Chopper : Hiiii ! Zoro !

Aiko : Je m'en occupe Chopper.

Elle évalua les dégâts et le soigna.

Luffy : Comment tu as osé faire ça à Zoro ?

Sanji : Il a abusé d'elle.

Luffy : Tu crois vrai-

Aiko : C'est faux !

Les autres la regardèrent, étonnés.

Aiko : Zoro et moi … sommes amants.

Luffy : Depuis quand ?

Aiko : … 2 mois.

Le vert fut vite guérit.

Aiko : Je te demande pardon Luffy. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler.

Il savait qu'elle disait ça par rapport à Ace.

Luffy : Je sais que tu ne l'oublieras pas et tant que tu es heureuse ça me va.

Elle lui sourit et regarda Zoro.

Aiko : Ça va ?

Il la regarda et lui sourit.

Zoro : Impec'.

Le vert regarda Sanji et eut un sourire triomphant puis embrassa la jolie fée qui fut un peu surprise mais y répondit, ses mains sur les joues de son beau sabreur.

Après un baiser passionné il regarda le blond.

Zoro : Tu peux gagner un combat, gagner une bataille, me battre, me ridiculiser ou encore me livrer à la Marine mais jamais, jamais tu n'auras la femme la plus belle et la plus incroyable du monde. Jamais.

Aiko regarda son amant, émerveillée par son discours.

Aiko : Zoro …

Il porta à nouveau son regard sur sa belle.

Zoro : Oui j'ai ma fierté, oui j'ai un rêve, oui j'ai un but mais je reste avant tout un humain, un humain qui peut aimer, aimer une femme merveilleuse comme toi. J'irais sans doute pas au paradis mais je sais que toi si. Mon amour.

Aiko : Zoro … je t'aime !

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa amoureusement sous les applaudissements des autres Mugiwara. Sauf Sanji qui bouillonnait de jalousie.

Le couple se sépara et se regardèrent.

Aiko : On va manger ?

Zoro : Je dois faire quelque chose avant.

Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et posa un genou à terre devant sa belle et la regarda.

Zoro : Aiko.

Il ouvrit la boîte.

Zoro : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Aiko avait les larmes aux yeux.

Aiko : Oui Zoro !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui fit un gros câlin. Il la serra contre lui.

Aiko : Oui je le veux.

Elle recula et laissa Zoro lui mettre la bague au doigt.

Les Mugiwara applaudirent une fois de plus, les félicitant.

Zoro : On va manger.

La fée sourit et alla à la cuisine avec le vert alors que les autres y retournaient.

Arrivés devant Sanji qui était resté planté là, Aiko lui donna une gifle monumentale.

Aiko : Touche encore une fois à Zoro et tu le regretteras.

Elle prit la main de Zoro et ils entrèrent dan la cuisine.

Chacun se servit et le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le brouhaha habituel.

Plus tard nos amoureux étaient à la vigie.

Zoro s'entraînait et Aiko le regardait.

Aiko : Que tu es sexy quand tu t'entraînes …

Son beau sabreur lui sourit et continua.

La brune se coucha sur la banquette entourant la salle et se remémora leur échange torride de la veille …

[…]

Le vert raccompagna sa belle à sa chambre puis la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Aiko y répondit avec entrain et commença à le déshabiller. Le vert sourit et l'emmena au lit de sa chérie et commença lui aussi à la déshabiller. Une fois nus il la caressa et la pénétra. La brune s'accrocha à ses épaules et il commença des va et viens passionnés et torrides. Ils crièrent leur plaisir même si les autres pouvaient les entendre. Après quelques minutes de pur plaisir le vert jouit et se retira. Il s'allongea et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils s'endormirent et le lendemain Zoro se réveilla le 1er. Il laissa son haramaki à sa belle avant de partir.

Zoro : Aiko ?

Elle revint à la réalité.

Aiko : Hein euh … oui ?

Zoro la regardait.

Aiko : Je repensais à ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

Il fut tenté et l'embrassa.

Ils furent vite pris par le désir et recommencèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille.

FIN


End file.
